Fall of the demon
by newxyorkxloser
Summary: Wolf died over a year ago, but the titans still mourn her passing. But... what if she could be brought back? What if old wounds incorrectly healed could be opened and heal properly? And what if a sacrifice was made for nothing? part two of the triligy of


This Bright Darkness

Summary: It's been a year since Wolf's death and the Titans still mourn her passing away. She left a mark on all of them; something they could never forget. They all loved her, they didn't care that she had once served Slade. Not one of the Titans would ever forget her and none would ever heal; the wound she left on their hearts would never stop bleeding

Wolf, it's been over a year since you died... but it still seems like moments ago you held me in your arms, moments ago I felt your lips touch mine. I miss you. Beast Boy sighed, tears blurring his sight. He quickly wiped the tears from his emerald eyes and turned to the picture of her that sat at his bedside, wondering if she was thinking about him now too, where she was, walking through the lands of death, feet pounding on a walkway coated in shining red blood. He could accept that she was gone; he couldn't move on. He knew that Raven loved him, but he didn't want to be with Raven; it wasn't Raven he cried for every night; it wasn't Raven he so dearly wanted to kiss.

Tomorrow would have been her fifteenth birthday.

He had never missed something so much in his life, and it hurt him to think that he would never feel her soft lips; hear her soothing voice. He'd fallen so far, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up again, no matter how hard he tried.

"Where have you gone?" He whispered "Why aren't you here, resting your head on my shoulder? Why did you have to go?"

A tear trickled down his green cheek, but he didn't wipe it away.

Raven hopped out off her bed. The way Beast Boy had been acting since he had been brought back to life worried her. He couldn't do anything without it reminding him of Wolf, and then he would break down and run to his room. She knew he would never love her, but she couldn't keep herself away from him. She couldn't help thinking of him all the time. Raven hated it. She could feel emotion now, thanks to her little sister, the one who had done much more in her fourteen short years than Raven could ever dream of doing in her entire life. Wolf had been so much braver; so much stronger than Raven. But being able to feel emotion was useless. All she wanted was love. The love of a certain green fifteen year old, but he would never heal from the wounds inflicted on his heart by a young half demon girl named Wolf.

All that remained of the old Titans were memories that seemed as though they could never have been. Even Starfire had become glum and depressed. Nothing would ever be the same. Wolf had been an extraordinary girl. She had been special. But she gave it all up. To save it all.

How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. Robin lay on the floor in his room, wearing nothing but his boxers. He found that some how, it was easier to breath this way, stripped of almost all clothing. There was no weight on his chest, nothing to stop how high it rose when he took in air, letting it fill his body. Trying to make it fill the hole in his heart; the hole that would never be filled; the wound that would never heal; the pain that would never go away.

What happened?

Reality seemed like a nightmare, the past was a wonderful dream he had left behind; one that he wanted to go back to. Oh how dearly he wanted to go back to that wonderful dream.

Beast Boy heard a knock on his door. Using an emotionless tone, he called; "Come in."

He was slightly surprised to see Raven standing at his door, for once in all the time he'd known her, with tears in her eyes. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, no matter how much he hated it.

"I just hate this so much" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I feel like this is all my fault"

"Raven, it's okay..." He choked a little, "She'll come back"

"Don't you see! She's been dead for over a year. We'd need someone with even more power than she had to bring her back without dying and being truly gone forever, but there is no one stronger than she was because she was the most powerful being in the universe... the only way to bring her back now is by sacrificing one life for another" She cried. She was going to say, 'Is by sacrificing my life for hers' but she knew that would sound too selfish. She still heard the unspoken words echo through the room. Who did they love more?

She knew the answer in a snap. They would never grieve like this if ishe/i had been the one who had died. She had never done anything that they would never forget. But Wolf had changed all of them, showed them that there was always something to live for, you just had to find it (And she must have found something to live for while she had worked for Slade, or else she wouldn't have escaped his grasp)

How could that girl be gone now?

"It'll be okay" Beast Boy whispered, though even he knew it was a lie.

She sat on the barren plains of death, spinning a stick along her fingers, looking longingly at the blood red skies of the relm of death. It wasn't really sky though. It was the blood of those who had fallen before her.

Wolf inhaled deeply, though she no longer had to, she still followed the ways of human life because she didn't really feel dead. It seemed more like everyone else was dead.

The smell of freshly spilled blood filled Wolf's nostrils and she cringed. That human was the first to die since she had what seemed like forever ago but had really only been a little less than a year.

She had willingly given up her own life to save everyone else, but this human was inconsiderate enough of life that he lost it again so quickly. It only took the young demon a few moments to figure out that this man had committed suicide. The deep cuts on his wrists gave away the cause of his death easily; in a world like that of the dead, having knowing how you died could be the cause of your downfall from power of it could lead to eternal death.

There are two kinds of death for most creatures: A death from which you can be revived and true, permanent death is when you can't be reached; you can't be revived and you're in your own little black world, staying there for all of eternity. Bringing someone back from the dead can lead whoever was bringing the dead back to the permanent, unreachable death if they mess up the spell or the person being brought back is more powerful than the summoner, that was the only reason Wolf was still roaming the lands of death; She was the most powerful being in the universe (Shortly after Wolf died, Trigon was murdered and Wolf's powers returned to their rightful owner)

"Darn it! Where are you when I need you most?"

Starfire groaned, quite bored and depressed about, well, everything. Her eyes were bloodshot from drinking, yet again, way too much coffee and not being able to go to sleep, despite the fact that she was incredibly tired.

Rubbing her head, she hopped off her bed and floated toward the living room. Plopping herself onto the couch, she turned on their huge plasma t.v. and flipped to the news, only to quickly fumble with the remote and idiotically drop the remote under the couch.

She slid off the couch and stuck her hand under the couch, trying to ignore all the dust and cobwebs, despite how much they were freaking her out.

Meanwhile the t.v. was blaring behind her about how a bunch of people had been killed in a shooting.

iHow can people not know what she did for everyone of them? They don't care. She gave up her life for all of us, and these morons just get killed like nothing's different./i Tears welled up in her eyes a little, but she couldn't stop her train of thought iBut there is something different. A fourteen year old demon no longer lives in this relm; no longer breaths this air. She gave it up and they just don't CARE/i

She finally felt cold, hard plastic touch her finger tips. Starfire gave a slight sigh of relief and turned off the t.v., deciding she wasn't interested and would rather watch the sunset.

Beast Boy sat opposite Starfire on their island, Beast Boy staring into the sun and Starfire faced the city. Neither knew the other was there.

"Where are you?" Beast Boy whispered, letting his words float to the sky, hoping Wolf heard them; hoped the girl could see him now, crying for her.

He sighed, knowing that no matter what he did, Wolf was gone. The sooner he understood that, the sooner he could heal. But he didn't want to forget; didn't want to erase her.

Why wasn't she with him? Why couldn't she heal this wound?

Because she was the wound.

"What is there to live for at this point?" Raven muttered, pacing across her room; her feet were beginning to blister, but what was a little physical pain compared to the emotional pain she felt. Her sister was dead and her love was close enough to being dead. To Raven, he was dead.

iI'll bring her back/i Raven thought suddenly. She herself would never walk again, but everyone else would be happy. iHow could I fall in love/i The randomness of this thought surprised her. Why idid/i she fall in love? iI can't control my heart/i

She decided she was spending too much time with her mind again.

Sighing, Raven flew from her room and decided to meditate, just for old times sake. Just to prove she didn't need her sister. Just to prove she could forget.

Robin was torn apart.

He loved Star, but he also felt more than just something for a certain demon girl.

How easily the heart of an almost seventeen year old boy could be shattered, all the pieces scattered everywhere, slowly melting into the lava.

Wolf sat on a warm rock in the darkness fighting back tears. It was okay if no one could see her. If no one heard her. Ever. Again.

iWhy did I have to live that day five years ago? I would still be here, but I wouldn't have left this scar on their hearts. It hurts so much to see them, they lay just beyond my reach. No matter how loud I scream, they don't hear me./i

She sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek and hoping off the rock, walking into the darkness that was now her home, what would be her home for all of eternity.

"ALL TITANS REPORT TO... er... the... er... living room IMMEDIATELY!" Robin's voice blared through several loudspeakers throughout the tower, and shortly after the echo of his voice faded, alarms flashed and sirens blared. Something was terribly wrong, all the titans could tell. In all the time they had been living in titans tower, the tower had been this... loud four times, twice were parties.

The three of them ran to the living room, were Robin was waiting.

"Look at that" He said as they entered, pointing to the huge tv behind him. Images of Wolf covered it and in the top right hand corner, a rectangle read: LIVE.

The three gasped while Robin took in a deep breath, about to begin a mission briefing.

"Wolf, somehow, has been brought back to life" He began, "And she's gone back to her old shades of black. She's already destroyed half the city! She could be being controlled, but until we know more, she's acting of her own free will. We need her dead if she proves to be in control of herself." Robin smashed his fist onto the coffee table, easily splintering it into two.

"I won't fight her" Beast Boy announced.

Robin ran up to him and pouched him in the stomach. "As long as you are part of this team, you listen to me!" He raised his fist to hit Beast Boy again.

Not even Raven came to his aid.

She and starfire simply watched as their leader beat one of their best friends half to death.

He threw a final blow, sending Beast Boy flying to the ground.

He didn't get up. He only said, in a horse voice, stopping several times to cough up blood. "Then I quit your fuckin team"

Robin walked away, leaving Beast Boy unconscious on the ground. "Come on" He barked.

Neither Starfire nor Raven moved.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving you bitchs!"

"No. I quit too." Raven said shortly, kneeling over Beast Boy. Quietly, she whispered into his hear, "It'll be alright"

Robin's jaw twitched and he growled quietly, walking away from the traitors to his cause.

"Robin, wait!" Star called, grabbing his shoulders, tears lightly stinging her eyes.

Silence filled the room, broken only by the occasional boom of thunder.

"Don't touch me!" Robin growled, turning on her and swiftly pouching her hand, breaking two of her fingers. A sickening crack filled the room and Starfire howled in pain. "And stay out of my way!"

He jumped through the window and landed on his motorcycle, speeding iacross/i the water, heading for jump city.

"You will have to chose." Whispered a sinister voice in Wolf's ear. She jumped up, instinctively transforming her nails into sharp wolf demon claws and slashing where the noise came from. This was done in one fluent motion that took about one point three seconds to start and finish.

When that second and a half was over, her hands were still clean.

"I'm going insane" She muttered, letting her hand go back to normal.

Someone jumped behind her and whispered in her ear again, "No, you're just losing your touch." She recognized the voice as her father's.

Wolf spun around, grabbing Trigon's arm and digging now sharpened demon claws into his arm, which was purple and translucent. He howled in pain and spun away, digging his sharp claws into Wolf's arm. She merely took a step backwards and let blood pool at her feet.

"It's all falling apart" Raven whispered, burying her face in Beast Boy's chest. "How can this be happening again?"

"Wolf?" Beast Boy whispered, running his hand along Raven's cheek. His touch made her shiver; his hand was cold and her face was warm.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

As she dodged one of Trigon's blows, Wolf tripped and fell backwards, cutting her arm.

She jumped up and let herself float about ten feet in the air, a dark purple aura surrounding her.

"Well isn't this a lovely reenactment" Trigon commented as he followed his daughter up into the darkened skies, making a fist and letting a drop of black demon blood fall to the already dark black ground. Suddenly, Wolf wondered if the ground in this barren place had originally been brown, only to be stained by demonic blood. And what about the sky? Had the blood of the demons evaporated into the skies and stained them black? She wondered why she didn't have black blood. Then, she remembered that she was mostly azarath and demon, with hints of human blood from Beast Boy. The moment her lips touched his, she became part human.

"Shut up" Wolf growled, lunging at her father and trying to drive her clawed hands through his heart. At the last second, he jumped above her and plowed down on her, knocking her to the ground. Wolf jumped up and bit Trigon's leg, ignoring the bitter taste of demon blood that filled her mouth. She jumped away, taking the chunk of leg she had been biting with her.

Trigon howled in pain and growled in frustration and anger. How had his weak daughter become so strong? She had been shunned by her weakness once, but now she couldn't be stopped. How could that be? How could she be killing him again? How could she have ever killed him?

"Weak human!" Trigon mocked, shaking off his thoughts. The past was the past. The girl was weak again. Helpless. Pathetic.

"SHUT UP!" Wolf growled. How could the demon standing before her be her father? How could his blood fill her mouth?

She lunged at him, screaming a battle cry that was heard through out the lands of death. "YOU MONSTER!" She howled

"Yes, I am a monster. That's a fact, just like saying you're-" Trigon paused to dodge Wolf's attack, "Part human"

Raven slowly let go of Beast Boy's head, gently setting it down on the soft floor. She got up and walked to Starfire, trying to heal her hand. Star wouldn't let Raven near her and after keeping Raven away for a few seconds, Starfire shouted, "You witch!" and punched Raven in the stomach.

Raven recoiled in pain, only to walk back up to Star and catch her in a headlock, threatening to strangle her.

No matter how much she struggled, Star could break free of Raven's grasp. Her air was being cut off and her lungs were screaming for air. Her vision became blurred and then was obscured by darkness.

As he speed to the spot where Wolf should have been, Robin found nothing.

"Wolf? WOLF!" He shouted. His heart had been filled with hope moments ago, but now only echoes answered his pained call. She had to be here, she had to be. The echoes couldn't be all that were left.

"It's happening again" Wolf whispered, pausing as she jumped backwards away from Trigon.

"Darn it, hold still!"

"Why, so you can destroy my very being, sending me into the true eternal darkness of what death really is, leaving me in the darkness forever? Come on, how stupid do you think I am?"

Raven let her arm fall to her side as she jumped away, leaving Starfire gagging. She looked at her arm, which was covered with red markings, the same ones that had appeared two years ago, when the prophecy was unfolding. "It's happening again"

Nightengale lept from a large rock near where Wolf and Trigon were fighting. Moving swiftly through the darkness and the shadows, hiding behind rocks, she ran to them, hoping to change that which was already engraved in stone and burned into the flesh of so many. How could she change the past?

She knew she would almost certainly fail, but Nightengale wanted to at least try to save Wolf. After all, she had heard so much about her from her parents. She stopped behind a rock, only then realizing that if she did bring Wolf back, she, Nightengale, would no longer exist.

Still, she supposed it would be, in the end, worth it. As she peeked her head out from behind the rock, Nightengale discovered that Wolf was the spitting image of herself, demon ears, tail and all... well, at least when they took their demonic form.

Nightengale winced as she heard the scream of a teenage girl in pain as a demon drove his claws through her arm, but savored the sound of a demon being crushed into rock.

She covered her ears as a high pitch scream echoed through the lands of death, but she already knew it was Trigon who had fallen and not Wolf.

Nightengale crept out from behind the rock, approaching Wolf with great caution, knowing that, at this point, she was overflowing with rage.

"W-Wolf?" She choked, walking up to the girl slowly, fear in her eyes and voice.

"What!" Wolf snapped, whirling around, letting the aura around her return, brighter than before, almost blinding.

Nightendale slowly moved her arm, which had snapped up to protect her eyes, away from her face. "I could bring you back" She said quietly, walking still closer to the girl who stood before her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding less angry. As she said this, the aura around her lessened too, becoming only a faint hue.

"I can bring you back to life, even from death. I'm not dead, but even if I was, I could still send you back to life, but that's not the point... wait, I think it is... whatever" Nightengale sighed, then said, "So, you wanna come back to life or not?"

"Course." Wolf said, still not quite understanding what was going on.

"Okay then" Nightengale said, pulling out a sack of ritual sand, trying to keep a straight face, even though all the good times she had had with her mother kept flashing through her mind. She shook them off. Raven was a bitch and Beast Boy... she couldn't even begin to explain her father. She dug her nails into her hands, drawing blood.

"Who the heck are you?" Wolf asked, wondering, still what was going on and, now, who this girl was. She looked almost exactly the same as Wolf, and was about the same age.

"Well, my name's Nightengale, and you're my Aunt" Nightengale said while sprinkling ritual sand on the ground.

"WHAT!" Wolf practically screamed. Raven idefinitelyi/ wasn't the type. Wolf shivered at the thought of Raven having isexi/ with ianyonei/

"Done" Nightengale said, standing up to admire her work and checking for any mistakes. "Ready?"

Wolf knodded slowly, wondering how this girl knew so much.

"Okay, you stand there-" Nightengale pointed to a spot near the middle of the circle "And I'll stay here. Whatever you do, don't move. Good thing you don't need to breath here, otherwise this would be really tricky." Nightengale began to chant, though Wolf wasn't paying much attention; she could finally see Beast Boy again. She could see all of them again.

After about half a minute of chanting, a portal appeared around Wolf and Nightengale, taking each of them to different places.

Wolf hit the floor of Titans tower very hard, on her face. She rolled over a few times, stopped only by a door, which she hit incredibly hard. She cried out in pain, biting her lip hard to stop from shouting in rage.

"W-who's there?" Called a shaky voice from the stairway.

"Beast Boy?" Wolf said quietly, her eyes watering.

Wolf heard a pause in the footsteps, then, "Wolf? It can't be you, can it?"

Wolf smiled, saying, "It's me Beast Boy, it's me"

"Wolf!" He shouted, laughing and running down the stairs, pulling Wolf into a hug. "How did you come back?" He said, voice muffled by Wolf's hair and shoulder.

"Let's just say I had a little help." She answered, smiling softly.

As he pulled away from her, Beast Boy noticed, only now, that in the year that they had been apart, Wolf had changed more than was believable. She was almost taller than he was now, and her hair was a lot longer, to name a few. But her appearance wasn't the only thing that was different about her; she seemed so different when she spoke, it seemed like all hope was gone, like nothing else could go wrong.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Beast Boy admitted

"Same here" Wolf muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Beast Boy looked at her face, then asked, "What happened to you? You aren't how I remember you. You aren't the girl I remember."

Wolf stared at him, then took a step backwards. "Well, being dead for a year, not being able to stop wishing I could see you again, thinking I couldn't sure did a lot to me, ya know?" She said angrily.

"Sorry" Beast Boy muttered, already sorry that he had asked.

Using a lighter tone, Wolf said, "I just can't believe I'm back"

"Me neither" Beast Boy agreed, hugging her again

"I missed you so much" She whispered, wrapping her hands around his head and slowly pulling him closer. "So... much" she pulled his face to hers, welcoming the warmth of his body against hers. How she had missed this feeling, the feeling of being kissed, the way his lips felt. How she missed it.

"Well, you've gotten better at kissing since last time" Beast Boy said as they pulled away.

Wolf grinned devilishly and pushed him onto the couch. She followed him, laying on top of him, she kissed him.

After their cute half hour of making out, Beast Boy realized the other titans would be waking up in a few minutes and decided to wake up the others and tell them that Wolf was back. Better to wake them up than to have them wake up on their own, walk into the living room and find a girl who they thought was dead laying on the couch. Even though the titans reaction to seeing a 'dead' person would be priceless, Beast Boy knew they would kill him after they stopped screaming.

"I'd better go wake up the others" Beast Boy said, walking upstairs.

Wolf sighed, amazed at how much she had missed, not to mention how much the place had changed. Incredible, what a year and a lot of sorrow could do.

Wolf's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She jerked up, hoping that the titans would let her breath at least a little, unless they wanted to go though the whole, "OMG, WOLF'S DEAD!" thing again.

"Look Beast Boy, if she isn't there, this is so not funny" Wolf heard Robin saying. "I'll totally maul you if this is a joke" Raven added.

Wolf sighed, then called, "It's no joke guys. I'm back for real"

She heard hurried footsteps in the hall and began to grow impatient. Wolf ran to the hall, and had her wish fofilled, the titans let her breath... a bit.

When the hugs were done, Wolf noticed one extra person among the titans.

She had blond hair and blue eyes and was about a year older than Wolf.

"Terra?"

Wolf stared at the girl, not believing what she was seeing. Her old best friend, who had been turned to stone, was standing right in front of her, alive and well.

Wolf lay on the floor beside Raven's bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. If she had her own room, she would do something like this with it.

"Hey, Wolf?" Raven asked, breaking the erie silence that had drifted over the room

"Yeah?" Wolf responded, closing her eyes

"You know how you destroyed the world? Well, I was supposed to be the portal to whatever destroyed the world, so how could you destroy the world? What I'm saying is, Trigon was supposed to destroy the planet, so why did you?"

Wolf said nothing for a moment, then sadly said, "It wasn't Trigon who would have come through the portal. It would have been me, with my full demonic strength. Bloodthirsty and mindless."

Raven stared at her sister, who lay still, apparently uncaring.

Wolf continued, "The reason we were both banished was because you were the portal to my true strength. I was supposed to become the cruel demonic master of Azarath. A dictatorship. The only problem was, when my powers were ready to be unleashed, the portal was dead, so the demon stayed locked up"

Raven couldn't believe it. All this time she had thought that Trigon would bring true destruction, but it was really her little sister. What was happening? Everything was being turned around, bent and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Who was this girl, laying beside her on the ground. She couldn't be the little sister Raven had once known, the same one who was once shunned for her weakness. She couldn't be the destined ruler of Azarath, could she?

The next morning, Wolf was up way before Raven, and decided that she felt like reliving some old memories. She smiled, remembering how cold the ocean water was.

She ran outside and as she ran, turned into a Wolf. She had figured out a trick with the transformation, so that when the transformation was done, she didn't have to wrestle clothing off her wolf body, but when she changed back, she had her clothes on.

Wolf lept into the ice cold salt water and dog paddled around, her tail wagging. It had been ages since she had been able to do this, Wolf had almost forgotten how much fun it was, swimming as a wolf, and even just plain old being a wolf. She hadn't transformed in ages, and being a wolf again was like being let out of a metal cage.

"Well, someone looks like she's having fun" Terra called from the rock 'beach'.

Wolf smiled, then called, "Come in, the water's great!"

Terra shrugged, then jumped in, only to fly out in a cartoonish way, screaming, "COLD!"

Wolf smiled a strange, almost freaky wolf grin and said, "Wimp"

Terra growled, then called, "You try jumping into this on an April morning without all that fur, you'd scream too!"

Wolf changed back into a human and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Oh, fine, I'll come back in" Terra said nervously, jumping in.

"See?" Wolf called, swimming on her back and letting small waves wash over her face.

"Right..." Terra said, shivering.

Wolf sighed and stared up at the sky, wondering why the titans seemed so... distant, not only from her, but from each other. What could have made a team that had been fighting crime together for years just drift apart?

"Wolf! Wolf!" Robin called, startling Wolf out of her tranquil state. Spitting out salty sea water, Wolf growled, "Are ya tryin to kill me or something!"

"Very funny. It's more like, are you trying to kill us? We're starving."

"I can't cook!" Wolf said

"You can kill Trigon and Slade, but you can't scramble eggs?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much" She said, getting fed up with Robin and his horrible sense of humor. "Jeez, if you guys can't go for seven hours without food, how the heck did you survive when I was dead?"

"Raven." Robin stated simply. "And take-out"

"Well, go get Raven to cook, or go order some chinese, but don't make... or let, me cook for you. Trust me, death isn't much fun... wait, iRaven/i cooked for you!"

Wolf felt a burning pain, well, everywhere on her body. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. "I-I'll be in in a few minutes" Wolf called.

iMaybe it's just this body. Maybe I can... live as a wolf? Yeah right. I thought This was over with, why am I covered with markings again? Wait... Raven/i

Wolf paused her thoughts for a moment, to establish a mental link with Raven.

iRaven/i

ibYeah/b/i

iIs it happening to you too?i

ibYes. I thought this was over. Wait, you're supposed to be the thing that comes through the portal... me, so why are you covered in markings too/b/i

iBecause this time, you're not enough power to summon the beast. It wont be me that emerges this time, this is the real thing. It'll be Father, coming back from permanent death. Not even I can bring him back from that alone, and that's saying something, considering I've risen to most powerful-i

ibI get it, you don't need to brag/bi

iRight, sorry. So, what should we do?i

biLet him come through/b/i

iAre you insane/i

bNo, I've recently developed a taste for the screams of demons/b

iHey! How'd you-/i

bEveryone in the tower hears you every night, screaming from the burns and wounds Trigon inflicts on you. He wants you to give in, he thinks you're like me. He thinks you'll cave from the pain, but you're not like that, demon!b

Wolf smiled iSo, we let him through, then kick his sorry but all the way back to, well, where it came from/i

bWolf, he doesn't have a butt/b

iuhg, seriously? God that's sooo SICK/i

bAnd you didn't know that because.../b

iCan we return to the topic of how we're going to deal with this and leave the totally gross topic of our dad not having a butt behind please/i

Raven giggled a little mentally, just to make Wolf fume, which worked quite well because Wolf growled, iShut up/i

bsorry, I just had to do that./b

iCan we continue this conversation in person? Keeping up this link's really sapping me, and I'm in the water. I don't really feel like drowning/i

bSure. My room/b

i'kay/i

Wolf severed the mental connection between herself and Raven and dog paddled back to shore. "What was that all about?" Terra asked

Wolf cocked her head; she had forgotten Terra was still there.

"You went all stiff... among others"

"Oh, fish bit my foot"

"Yeah Wolf, people start meditating because fish bite their feet."

"uhh... well... I do, bye!" Wolf said running inside, then telleporting herself to Raven's room. At least, she thought it was Raven's room.

"WOLF!" Robin screamed, quickly hiding behind his bed, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"Well... this is awkward... bye" Wolf said, telleporting herself to Raven's room for real.

"Soo... what the heck should we do? Me and Trigon are gonna be here, me being bloodthirsty and such, and then, bye bye Earth... again." Wolf said, laying down on the floor. "By the way, sorry I missed your birthday..."

"Wolf, it was both of our birthdays, how could you forget! What's up there in that head of yours, sand!"

Wolf tilted her head and several grains of sand dropped into her hand

"See? I was right, like always. Your brain's turned into sand, dolt" Raven said, grinning evilly.

"Oh shut up, Terra attacked me with sand. Trust me, you do not want to get into a sand fight with that girl" Wolf said, hitting her head several times, only to have... a lot more sand come out.

"uhh... Wolf... GET. THIS. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!" Raven screamed, just then noticing the huge pile of sand that had appeared next to her bed.

Wolf cursed several times under her breath, then lifted the sand using her powers and threw it out the window. It landed on Terra, who had just gotten out of the water.

"WOLF!" Raven and Wolf, along with the entire city, heard Terra scream.

"Sorry... it was Raven's fault!"

Raven slammed the window shut and said, "Now, can we PLEASE start trying to figure out... wait, you're going to have your demonic form revealed!" Raven pretended to faint. "Oh god, we're so dead."

"Yeah, pretty much."

iWe've got a year/i Wolf thought. Sighing, she rested her head on Beast Boy's slowly rising and falling chest. iHe's so sweet when he's asleep. Poor guy, now that Terra's back, he can't figure anything out./i

She quickly kissed his forehead and pulled Beast Boy's blanket up a little more. He and Raven were the only things she had left. They were the only ones she could save.

Behind her, the door opened. "Wolf? What the heck are you doing here?"

iDoesn't she know about me and Beast Boy/i

"I think that question is better asked by me" Wolf growled, slowly taking a step toward Terra. "Why wont you give up? It's me that he loves." iJeez, that was harsh, but I may as well break it to her fast, and not let her find out on her own... I guess/i

Terra bit her lip and scowled at Wolf, hatred burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Terra, really I am. It's just how things turned out." Wolf paused for a moment, then continued, "I don't want to have some stupid rivalry with my best friend, and I think you already know that, so please, don't make this bigger than it has to be."

Terra turned and marched out of the room, her lip curled and her eyes narrowed. iThat witch! She thinks she can just show up, steal Beast Boy and then say nothing's wrong! Oh, that traitor/i She pounched her hand angerly, wanting more than anything in the world to strangle that demon girl, iShe's so gonna get it. She'll see, and she'll regret the day she ever double crossed me/i

The titans were unpleasantly woken the next morning by the unwelcome sound of their alarm going off.

Groggy and not in the best mood, the titans trudged to the living room, where Robin stood waiting impatiently. "I know it's early, but there's major trouble in the city. Slade's back, and he's brought vengeance - and a large army - with him. I'm pretty sure he's got his powers too. We've gotta stop him before he takes down the whole city, and the tower. If we don't stop him here, he'll move on the gotham and the other major citys, and what's there to stop him if we fail?" Robin paused to breath a little, then shouted, "Titans, go!"

iI thought we had a year/i Wolf screamed mentally to Raven

bWell, I guess we thought wrong./b

Wolf stopped Beast Boy and waited for the other titans to leave before she said, "Beast Boy, there's not much of a chance we'll live through this." She began slowly,

"Wolf, I promise-" Wolf put her finger over his lips.

"I trust you, but I know what a promise can do, and I know what betrayal can mean. Not another word." She kissed him deeply. That was close enough to a promise.

Wolf pulled away abruptly and ran to follow the other titans.

"I promise I won't die. I promise I won't let you down, that I won't leave again" Beast Boy whispered, then followed Wolf, as she had followed the others.

Grabbing Robin, Wolf jumped up and began to levitate unevenly.

"Sorry about that" She said after evening out her flight, "My powers are still really weak" iYeah, cause Trigon's sapping then. I'll be lucky if I don't fall into the ocean or something. Raven's even worse, I hope she can make it more than a few feet/i Wolf turned her head to check on Raven, who, almost as if taking a cue, fell into the water, only to come up a few seconds later, coughing and struggling to stay afloat as large waves crashed down on her.

"Raven!" Wolf shouted, stopping suddenly, resisting the urge to stop her levitation to help her sister. She knew if she let her power falter now, she wouldn't be able to get back into the air, and she could hardly swim. (When she was swimming before as a human, she was scared half to death and felt like fainting when she was on land again)

"Starfire! You have to get her, I can hardly swim, and I'm not sure if I can carry both of them" Wolf called.

Starfire didn't move.

"What the hell's wrong with you! I don't care if you've got two broken fingers, she's gonna drown!"

When Starfire refused to move, Wolf threw Robin to her like he was a rag doll and shouted, "Here's your boyfriend!" then dove into the water, grabbing Raven's cloak and pulling her under.

iShe/iwasigoing to let Raven drown. There was no splash after I fell in and Robin weighs more than Raven. What on Earth happened while I was dead? And how did Star break her fingers in the first place/i

As she was struggling to pull herself and Raven above water, Wolf realized that she and Raven were going to die here, with their 'friends' hovering right over them. Wolf thought she might have shed a couple of tears, but she wouldn't have known, since they were underwater.

With her lungs burning, Wolf felt her mind going black and it was hard to think straight.

The next thing she knew, her lungs had air in them and she was coughing painfully. They were on the shore of jump city, with Beast Boy standing behind them.

"Oh Beast Boy, thank you, thank you thank you!" Wolf said, pulling him into a bear hug and a quick kiss.

Turning, she saw Raven, who was, hopefully, still out. "She's alive right?" Wolf asked, concern and what could quickly become sadness filling her voice.

"Don't worry, she's okay. I'm suprised you woke up first, you were under much longer."

Wolf decided not to press the subject and kissed Beast Boy again, wrapping her hands around his head, keeping them like that until they both desperately needed air.

"I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world, you know that?" Wolf said, twirling Beast Boy's soft green hair with her finger.

Beast Boy smiled and sat down. Wolf did the same, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Forget the mission, this is heaven" Wolf whispered, slowly letting her eyes close.

Jerking awake suddenly, Wolf realized where she was. Still, her bloodshot eyes darted around the landscape feverishly, searching for demons or other unwelcome pests.

Seeing and sensing no threats, Wolf relaxed a little, loosely wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's neck.

She sighed as she stared at the stars, twinkling white against a black night sky. Nature, the greatest beauty of all. Beside them, lightning bugs flashed and crickets chirped in the distance.

iI guess Robin, Star and Terra took Slade down by themselves. Terra was supposed to meet us at the shore, I wonder what happened when only two Titans met her/i

Raven lay several yards infront of Beast Boy and Wolf, still out, though there was the possibility that she had woken up, then fallen alseep.

Shaking his shoulder, Wolf whispered, "Beast Boy? Beast Boy wake up!"

He moaned quietly and rubbed his head, then muttered something about a large coke.

Wolf smiled softly, leaning against him.

"Hey Beast Boy? Have you noticed that in the begining, we hardly got anytime to know each other, but still, here we are, almost two years later and almost nothing's changed about our relationship? It like we were ment to be together. We didn't drift apart at all."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and snuggled up against Wolf, then knodded in agreement.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She whispered iAnd if - when - no, if, we have kids, we'll call one of them Nightengale/i She thought, remembering the girl who made it possible for her to be here. She owed everything to a girl that didn't exist.

A sudden shift in air temperature caused Beast boy to shiver violently. Normally, Wolf would have been alarmed, but she was too calm and happy. She pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around the two of them.

"You're so beautiful" Beast Boy said, holding Wolf's hand.

Wolf blushed and turned away to hide it.

"Wanna play truth... and not dare." Wolf laughed, "I don't want to move"

"Okay. I'll ask first. What was the first thing you thought when you first saw me?" Beast Boy asked, grinning

Wolf thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Why the heck's that dude green? He iis/i kinda cute though. And I already know the answer to that question if I asked you. It would be, 'Oh boy, she beautiful, even prettier than Raven' right?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, shooked, "How'd you know?"

"Read your mind. Hey, I found that by accident. After you said that you knew about Raven, I had to know more about it. While I was searching, I found that"

"Wanna just watch the sunrise?" Beast boy said

"Somebody's grumpy" Wolf said in a tone like she was talking to a small child.

They both laughed like crazy at that.

Raven jerked awake, sweating and apparently resisting the urge to scream in fear.

Wolf clumsily got up and ran over to her, Beast Boy following.

"Raven!" They both exclaimed. Her face was covered by a mixture of sweat and tears, her legs were covered by red scratchs.

"What happened?"

Raven looked around her nerviosly, tears dripping from her eyes.

"He can't seatle for just attacking us in reality. He's going for us in our dreams too." Raven whispered, hugging Wolf.

"Guys, you're alright!" Robin called from nearby. Wolf jumped up, alarmed by Robin's sudden appearance.

"Pretty much" Raven replyed as Robin ran over.

Panting as he stopped, Robin asked, "Raven, Wolf, think you can fly?"

"I doubt it. Trigon's sapping-" Raven stopped abruptly because of Wolf driving her elbow into her side. "Because we're really beat up and tired. I think you should check out Wolf when we get back, she's got a lot of water in her lungs."

Wolf coughed, on cue, only she wasn't coughing purposly. Raven was probably right.

"Get back to where? The tower's gone Raven. Slade won." Robin said grimly

"What! But... the tower's right there" Raven said, pointing at the tower that was about thousand feet off shore.

"I was kidding" Robin said, smilling

Wolf growled and slapped his cheek. "Jerk"

Rubbing his cheek, Robin said, "It was a joke. Beast Boy makes 'em all the time"

"Well, Beast Boy's arn't so crule... just real close" Wolf said, smilling at Beast Boy's reaction

"So, anyone wanna go home?" Robin asked, smiling warmly

Wolf's eyes darted left and right, searching for anything that could shoot them down. She didn't understand how three titans could take out slade and an army. It just didn't seem possible.

As she checked for demons again, she looked up at Starfire and realized her eyes were blood red, the same as her own when some of her demonic form was let out. They hadn't won.

iRaven/i Wolf decided to talk to Raven through their minds, even though they were next to eah other, Star held each of them by their cloaks, one in each hand. She saw Raven begining to open her mouth to speak and hastily, Wolf said, iWhatever you do, don't say a word. Just do what you normally would on a long flight like this. The titans lost, Trigon's got control of the team... well, Star and Robin as far as I know, Terra may have escaped, but I highly doubt it./i

bShoot, this is so not good./b

iNo Raven, it's the greatest thing ever. Duh I know it's not good/i

Just to keep up a natural look, Wolf turned her head to an eagle flying nearby.

iRaven, do you think I could contact Beast Boy mentally? I should warn him/i

bYou can send messages to him, but he can't reply./b

iGood. He doesn't have to reply/i

Wolf momentarily severed her connection to Raven and opened one up with Beast Boy, iBeast, it's Wolf. Whatever you do, don't show that I'm talking to you. You can't reply to this, but I wanted to warn you, don't trust the others. Trigon's got them under his control, so if you want any of us to keep living, don't say a word... that was harsh, but you know what I mean./i Reastablishing the mental connection with Raven wasn't easy at all, it took almost all Wolf's will power to keep a straight face.

And like everything else that she actually put effort into, reastablishing the mental link was pointless, because the tower was less than a minute's fly from where they were.

iIt's a hologram./i Wolf told Raven. Okay, so it wasn't completly pointless for Wolf to get the link up... pretty close. Mental I.m. whoo. iIt's a hologram that's covering a giant volcana slash fire. Not even we could survive being dropped into that. Warn Beast Boy... again. Tell him not to land anywhere near there./i

bWhy can't you/b Raven asked

iIt was hard enough for me to link us before, my power's getting weaker every minute, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get this link up again if it falters. You arn't using much energy staying connected though./i

To herself, Wolf thought, iWhy can't we have any time of peace? Whenever I'm around, something like this happens. Why can't i just be like the others? Not a demon destined to destroy all she once loved? Even being Raven would be better, even though she's a huge part in all of this too. Oh, it's just so horrible./i

bOkay, he knows/b Raven said

iWhen I say go, break one of Star's arms, she'll drop whoever that arm was holding, then the person who gets set free breaks the other arm. I know it's harsh and all, but it's the only way to make her let go of something... I would know/i Wolf thought back to a time when Star had grabbed Wolf's arm in her sleep. She wouldn't let go so Wolf was stuck on the couch all night, listening to Starfire talk in her sleep and occasionally get burnt by a starbolt.

bReady/b

"GO!" Wolf shouted, twisting herself around and driving her elbow into an apparent weak point on Starfire's arm.

Starfire screamed in agony and dropped Wolf. She dropped Raven a couple of seconds after. "Beast Boy! Come on! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Wolf and Raven shouted in unsion.

"You arn't going anywhere" Robin shouted, somehow floating on his own.

"Uhh... Robin, look at Star... and you do know that you're standing on nothing, right?" Wolf said

Robin looked down and screamed.

Wolf and Raven closed their eyes as the heard a large splash and an, "I'm ok... not"

"Beast Boy!" Raven called.

Wolf transformed into her demom form, the large alpha grey wolf, and her paws began to shimmer white hot. "How the heck do you do that?" Raven asked, staring at her sister

"I just do. Get on." Raven and Beast Boy knodded and climbed on, rather clumsily... considering Beast Boy was a bird and Raven was very close to blacking out.

Wolf smiled a demon smile and began running on the iair/i. It was amazing, running through clouds.

"They'll never find us here" Wolf finally said, stopping above a large cloud. "I'm exasted"

"Tell me, why are up here, rather than trying to stop Trigon?" Raven asked, leaning against Beast Boy.

"Because we can't. We can only run... run until he gives up, then we stop him." Wolf said, her demon voice was making Raven shiver, Wolf could tell because she kept moving her fur.

"I am inot/i spending the next few months on the back of a freaky, demonic talking wolf!" Raven said in alarm

"And I'm not going to carry two teenagers around on my back for the next few months. To the hotel!" Wolf paused, then growled, "Beast, that's your cue."

"Oh yeah, sorry" Beast Boy said "Dun dun dun da!"

Wolf ran, faster and faster, away from the army of fire demons. An army that she couldn't control. Her lungs were burning and her legs were numb, but she knew she had to keep running. Forget pain and keep running. Maybe, just maybe, she could run forever. Just run away from it all.

"Wolf, come to daddy" Trigon shouted from a few hundred yards behind her. Wolf knew the only reason that he hadn't fried her yet was because he needed her.

The pain was unbearable, but she kept on running.

"Get back here, demon! You can't escape your destiny, no matter how hard you try!" Trigon shouted, beginning to get angry.

Wolf turned her head around and shouted back, "I know I can't, but I can try"

Trigon growled, then used his powers to bring Wolf to him. He raked his claws across her back, and four deep cuts appeared.

Wolf fought back to need to scream in agony. The pain was blinding, as his claws were covered in acid and poison.

"What, can't think of anything other than pain to make part of your gateway give in?" She managed to utter weakly, before she passed into darkness.

"Wolf? Wolf!" Beast Boy said, quite worried because of how much Wolf was jerking in her sleep.

Wolf jerked up suddenly. Panting, she looked around franticly, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Where... where is he!" She panted, her bloodshot amethyst eyes still darting all over the room. Wolf blinked, and when her eyes shot open, Raven stood beside her, concern covering her face.

"He's attacking you now too?" Raven said, sitting down next to Wolf.

She knodded and tried to gulp away the sick feeling in her stomach, though without much success.

Raven stood up and said, "We're probably gonna be here a while, so I may as well go get some food"

She knew Wolf probably wanted to be alone with Beast Boy for a while.

iThanks./i Wolf said

Raven said nothing and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She no longer felt the need to keep Beast Boy and her sister apart. She knew True love when she saw it. Still, she couldn't help being a little jealous.

Wolf rested her head on Beast Boy's chest, the same way she always did lately when she was sad.

"Wolf, what are you hiding from me?" Beast Boy asked.

Wolf said nothing, but the moment she made eye contact with him, she knew she had given herself away. "I can't lie to you. We don't have much longer together, the end is coming and you and Raven are the only ones I can save." She admitted, tears blurring her vision. She had given up not crying. Wolf snuggled against him, wishing she could stop the world; keep it paused on that one moment. He was home to her now. Wolf welcomed the warmth of Beast Boy's touch, his hand on her head, it was more home than any she had ever known before.

Beast Boy leaned over and kissed her forehead, listening to her breathing. He forgot the war, he forgot the pain, he forgot everything except her face. Beast Boy couldn't imagine life without her, even though he had lived it two and a half years ago.

Raven sighed, pondering why people actually cared if they ate Lucky charms or frosted flakes, the were both overly sweet and, personally, she thought they tasted horrible. Beast Boy would love them. She smiled.

iI wonder why on Earth Trigon hasn't destroyed the whole city yet. With Star, Robin and possibly Terra under his control, it's amazing/i

Raven paused her thoughts for a moment to grab several gallons of milk; Wolf chugged that stuff like crazy, maybe it was the reason she managed to survive getting hit by a comet and crushed between it and a planet? iUnless... unless he's waiting for us to let our guard down, though it may be a few weeks, considering we broke both Starfire's arms... we owe her a major apology later, if there is a later. I don't know if I can fight against them. Even though it's me who can't feel emotions, and Wolf who can, she can put hers aside.../i

Raven sighed and pulled out her credit card, knowing that even if they could track herself, Wolf and Beast boy down, it wouldn't matter because of Star.

"Miss? Miss! Your total is $204.28 will that be paper or plastic?" Said an annoyed cashier.

Raven curled her lip and the man's hair caught fire. "Plastic" She growled, sliding her card violently.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, running around looking for something to put his hair out.

Raven sighed again and walked out of the store, bags of groceries floating beside her.

Beast Boy lay next to Wolf, slowly running his hand across her purple hair, calming her, yet feeling anything but calm. He wanted to scream and break something.

Raven walked in, thanked Wolf a few hundred times in her mind for the amethyst, walked into the kitchen and thought, iWho am I kidding, I'm not over him and I still can't stand the two being together... I'd do anything to be Wolf right now. She's so lucky.../i

Smiling, Raven remembered when Wolf had put the amethyst in her hand. That was really funny... and painful, but mostly funny.

Flashback

"You've gotta mold that thing into my hand to make it work!" Raven screamed, jumping back in alarm.

Wolf nodded and pulled out a welding torch, saying, "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot. I'm kidding... not really though. You be out cold the whole time"

She had said that calmly, as if this was an every day thing. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Raven had shouted, her jaw practically touching the floor.

"What do you want me to do, torch your hand while you're awake, or out cold? It doesn't take a genius ya know."

"Fine... knock me out, I'd better be alive when I wake up though." Raven said, giving in. She couldn't resist the need to be able to feel love. "Quick question though. Are you sure, without this thing, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, the necklace is the stronger one... besides, with more of my power, we can have a piece of paper paper taped to our window that says, 'teen titans. Now more villian killing than ever. (Note: We now kill villians. Evil beware...)'" Wolf had laughed, then knocked Raven out

End flashback

iThat crazy girl... and yet, I'd do anything to switch lives with her/i

Raven began to throw food into pantries and the fridge and, trying not to look at the two, planted herself infront of the t.v.

The three heard a loud explosion outside and, stopping what they were doing, jumped out the (Thankfully) opened window.

"No" Wolf whispered

Raven held Beast Boy's hand and jumped down, using her powers to slow their fall. She blushed and quickly let go of his hand when they landed. "Wolf, come on!" Raven shouted

"No..." She gulped, jumping down. "I wont fight. I don't want to fight anymore!"

Starfire, Robin and Terra landed about a hundred feet infront of the and stood, glaring.

"Wolf, you have to! We're nothing without you!" Raven said, trying to stay calm but failing horribly

"No. You're wrong. You're nothing with me. I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT THEM!" Wolf shouted, clenching her fists.

"Wolf..." Raven said with regret

"Raven, I won't. I don't want to fight anymore" She whispered, stepping back into the shadows and disappearing within them

"Wolf!" Beast Boy shouted, turning his head the second Starfire threw a starbolt at him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried, quickly forming a shield of darkness around him. "How'd your arms heal so fast!"

"Your hated father" Starfire growled, speaking not only with her voice, but also, with Trigons.

Raven curled her lip, then let the shield around Beast Boy collapse into the ground. "We can take you"

Wolf watched, unheard and unseen, from the shadows. "Why do they fight? Don't they see how pointless it all really is! In the end, nobody really wins. I've learned, after years of killed, there isn't any point. I've found something I don't think they ever can." She whispered, letting a lone tear drop to the ground. "Why can't all this fighting just end?"

She sighed at the sounds of battle; of war; of hate. "How can they do this? They've been friends for years, how can they just fight like this, putting it all aside?" Wolf whispered. Several more tears dropped to the ground. "How?"

"What happened to the witch? Ran away, just like she did before? Hm, Raven? Do you remember when she last abandoned you, when you were younger?" Terra taunted, smiling evilly

Raven growled and curled her lip again. "Shut up about my sister!" She lunged at her, her fist backed by her magics.

"Aw, poor Raven, did I make her mad?"

"Die. Now." Raven growled, picking Terra up and pulling her fist back, to rip the girl apart.

At the same time, Robin and Starfire attacked Beast Boy, quickly trapping him against the wall. Robin threw a perfectly aimed birdarang at his neck. Beast Boy didn't move.

"I can't lose them again." Tears poured freely from her now bloodshot purple eyes. "STOP!"

Without warning, everything around her became still, almost like it was stone. The sharp side of Robin's birdarang was millimeters from the soft flesh of Beast Boy's neck, Raven's deadly fist, actually on Terra's chest.

"What would have happened if I had done that even a millisecond later?" Wolf wondered. iOh no... I can't keep this up much longer... no/i

Wolf moved, as fast as her demon powers allowed to Beast Boy. Just as she did, her power's failed and sharp steel embedded itself in Wolf's back.

She fought the urge to cry out in pain.

"Wolf!" Beast Boy said, not believing what was happening. Her hands were beside his head on both side, beads of sweat rolled down her shadowed face. How had she gotten there?

"I'm sorry... Beast... Boy. I... love you." She pushed her lips onto his. One last kiss. One last unspoken promise.

Tears flowed from her closed eyes and the kiss deepened. iDon't... let go... don't let... go/i

Raven hesitated and turned, having heard someone speaking painfully behind her. Terra heard the same thing and momentarily came to her senses.

"Wolf..." They both uttered weakly, blinking several times to fight back tears. "She can't be dead..."

Robin and Starfire, however, were unaffected. "Why do you suddenly care about her again, hm? Why did you ever care about her? She was nothing more than a worthless, demon piece of garbage!" Robin growled.

Beast Boy broke the kiss and softly lay Wolf against the wall, then snarled, enraged beyond what seemed possible, "Don't ever talk about her like that, ever!" His words dripped with venom; his eyes were filled with hate.

Wolf slipped down behind him. Her breathing was heavy and her vision was blurred by pain and tears. Where had the warm feeling gone? All she felt now was cold. Darkness.

iDon't let go/i

"Don't ever talk about her like that, ever!" She heard a male voice whisper. He was so far away, even though she could fell him only feet away. Why couldn't he hear her?

Trigon regained his control over Terra and used her to knock Raven to the ground while she stared at Wolf.

As far as Raven knew, one second, she was staring at her baby sister with the equilivent of a knife in her back, the next, she was on the ground, with the taste of blood in her mouth.

She did a back flip and kicked Terra, knocking her out, then rushed to help Beast Boy.

"You killed her!" She screeched, summoning a sharp blade of darkness at his throat. Raven stood close behind him so he couldn't move.

Wolf managed to pull herself up, despite the burning pain in her entire body. Robin had hit a major nerve and Wolf had a hard time doing anything. Her brain wanted one thing and her body did something else, but she still managed to scream, "STOP IT!"

This time, they all turned to her. "Trigon... get... out of their bodies... NOW!" She held out her hand and ripped Trigon's essence from them, but it took almost all of her remaining strength.

Raven, who was the only one who really knew what was happening, rushed to her sister. "Don't die on us again. Don't die" She whispered, wiping away her tears.

Wolf smiled weakly, only one eye open, she whispered, "Sorry sis. It's too late for that. I'm not gonna make it. Just promise me... promise you won't forget me."

Tears poured down Raven's face, "Y-you're... staying r-right here, with u-us, got t-that?"

"Sorry..." Wolf muttered, coughing up blood.

"No!" Raven sobbed, hugging Wolf tighter.

Wolf smiled weakly again, then asked, "Give Beast Boy a kiss for me, will you?"

Raven managed a smile.

"I... love you" Were the last words Wolf spoke, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No... come back! Wolf, come back!" Raven shouted, not noticing the tears that rolled down her own cheek. She slowly lay her sister, her beloved sister, down to rest, for the last time. Sobbing, she walked slowly to the others and pulled Beast Boy into a tight hug.

"What've I done?" Robin whispered, hugging Starfire for support.

"Wolf told me to give you this..." Raven said. Blushing a deep crimson, she kissed him. Robin and Starfire stared at the two, mostly Raven, since she had started the kiss. It was so... unlike her.

Raven relictantly pulled away and turned away, pulling her hood up to hide how much she was blushing. "Wolf made me promise" Raven lied, still not able to look him in the eye.

Between sobs, Beast Boy whispered, "Just give me some time to think. Please Raven..."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy... really, I am."

Two years passed and the titans were finally back to normal when, on Raven's Ninetenth birthday, Beast Boy proposed to her, on the beach outside the tower. That was his present to her. Something they both knew they wanted, what they had always wanted.

Raven smiled happily at her housbound and hugged her four year old daughter, Nightengale.

"Mommy, will you tell me another story about aunt Wolf?" She asked, sitting on Raven's lap.


End file.
